Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is a bicycle seatpost assembly.
Additionally, previous bicycle implementations have used only a single control cable to connect a component such as the brakes to an operating device, allowing the user to actuate the component via the operating device. In these implementations, the control cable only has a single nipple portion on one end of the cable. Consequently, either the operating device or the component being actuated must be able to engage with the end of the control cable that does not have a nipple portion, often requiring a clamp mechanism. Such a clamp mechanism can be inconvenient because tools are required for attaching and adjusting the control cable.